This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are interested in understanding how the structures of proteasome complexes are regulated upon oxidative stress. In addition, we are trying to determine how proteasome complexes interact with the CSN complex in vivo.